


Counterbalance

by Glowstickia



Series: Gasoline Believer [4]
Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, F/M, mild violence, rated T for deaTh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 18:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 8,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12216564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowstickia/pseuds/Glowstickia
Summary: Inspired by Copycat.Mission: Find and stop the spirit terrorizing the park.As Isabel and Max wander the park's grounds, searching for a spirit Spender didn't give much detail about, the kids find themselves alone with only the moon and a flickering flashlight to guide the way.





	1. >Start

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to monstrblood for rooting me along this heck of a journey as well as apollosprophet/OneThreateningAcronym for inspiring me with her work.
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTE: Please avoid using the next chapter links and instead use the links I've set up at the end of each chapter. The fic is out of order as it has multiple paths (eight total) with multiple endings (seven total).
> 
> Chapter 16 is the Author's Note.

Gravel crunched under their shoes as they walked down the road. Max looked up at the night sky. Stars glistened, shining brightly before being consumed by clouds.

He shrugged his backpack, adjusting the weight of metal he hoarded earlier as well as his bat. It grazed his ear before returning to its position, sticking out behind his head. The flashlight he pawned off of Ed earlier flickered a bit in his hand. "It's a good thing one of us has an umbrella," he said, looking to Isabel beside him.

She snorted, lightly smacking him with her umbrella. "One person only Max. Should've brought your own."

"Ey, I can't fit everything in here." He thumbed to his backpack for emphasis.

She rolled her eyes. "That's why you shouldn't fill your bag with unnecessary junk."

He puffed up his cheeks. "Completely necessary."

"None of that will help you against spirits ya doof."

"...Okay so I forgot to clean it out I don't need a reminder."

Max shifted his flashlight towards the trees. The branches swayed as leaves were ruffled by the gentle breeze. He frowned. "So, you think we'll run into it?" he asked.

Isabel grinned. "Why?" she leaned into him, pushing most of her weight on his side, "'fraid we're gonna fight it first?"

His eyes narrowed. "No, just..." Her grin widened. His lips thinned. "Neither of us know what we're up against Iz." He waved his flashlight around for emphasis. "Heck, even Spender didn't know."

Isabel's eyes stared behind him. Eyes locked on something. Her jaw set as she grabbed his arm. Red energy flared and rippled off her shoulders. "The trees," she whispered, eyes not moving.

Max's gaze shifted from her eyes to the direction of her stare. His flashlight flickered as it moved with him. Something dropped in his stomach. The beam caught something dark waver beside the trees. "What-"

A flare of red flashed past his face. The figure moved, dashed out from its position from behind the tree. Max's flashlight flickered faster as his heart drummed in his rib cage.

 

_**[>Choose anger and fight](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12216564/chapters/27747606) ****[>Choose fear and run](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12216564/chapters/27747852)** [** >Choose NOPE and le** **ave**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12216564/chapters/27747354)_


	2. >Okay, enough feels fest.

Isabel pulled back. "Okay, enough of this feels fest." She wiped her salty cheeks with her sleeve and cracked her knuckles.  
  
Max snorted. "You started it." Feet scraping against the hard, cracked, dry ground, bringing their attention to the empty swings.

The swing farthest from them swung over the bar. It's chain catching and holding the seat much higher than any child could grab. Another swung up. It too catching on the bar. Then another, and another, each becoming stuck until the movement stopped on the last two seats. The last two swings gently moved, back and forth, out of sync of each other, yet staying in time with the other. Parallel, yet opposing.

Max took a step back, his free hand reaching for his bat. The flashlight in his other began flickering, blinking rapidly.

Isabel held her umbrella in both hands, much like a double handed sword. Red swirled and spun around the umbrella, wrapping it in a coil until the sides of blades formed. Her eyes narrowed, staring at the swings. "Something's not right." She whispered.

He laughed. His nerves clearly showing through. "Ha ha, you don't say?" He began shaking as he pointed his baseball bat towards the swings.  
  
There was a hum. It was low at first, but, much like the swings, it gained momentum as it echoed through the play equipment. Max felt his arm shake as his bat vibrated in his hand. The flashlight in hand flicked off.

Shadows within the playground twisted and bent. Inky blackness swallowed all light and spat it out as it swept through the moonlight. A tall, slender figure wrapped in black flames of energy stood behind the pole at the end of the row of swings. It bent to the side, watching them with one, glistening, white eye. The eye was it's lone facial feature. Or, maybe it had a nose?  
  
Black energy licked it's face. Moonlight casting it's face in shadows save for the one eye. The hum grew. And as the hum crescendo, so did the two swings. They swung higher like a pendulum first released. It took a step, through the pole, bending forward as it went.

Isabel stepped forward, eyes locking on the one. "So you followed us huh?"  
  
"Iz."

"Stop." She charged. "Stalking." She swung. "US!"

It bent to the back. She swung again. Her sworbella grazed it's front. It screeched. A black ball zipped past Isabel and landed on the spirit's face as it bent forward.  
  
Max stumbled to her side. His still humming bat pointed at the spirit. Flashlight nowhere to be seen.

She took her stance, grinning wickedly. "Let's end this."  
  
Max shook. He nodded slowly.  
  
The spirit stood. It's glistening, singular eye staring at both of them. It's head tilted, neck cracking. Max covered his mouth. Isabel shouted. Hand whipped forward. Max was pushed just as jagged nails pierced the ground. It looked up.  
  
Max swallowed. His throat burned. He inhaled, breathing deep. He pushed on his bat, giving him balance and enough heave to shove himself back on his feet. Isabel glared daggers, reclaiming her stance as both hands returned to her sworbella.

It pushed itself up, bending backwards before forward, like the coil on a spring see saw. It's long arms moved lazily as they swung unrestrained at its sides.

Isabel sliced at one of the reaching hands. As she pulled down, it pulled up. Thin black strings strangled red. With mouth tight, Max slammed his bat on the arm, puppeting her weapon.  
  
_Screech_ .  
  
Both kids stumbled backwards, covering their ears, and holding their heads.  
  
"HOW MANY POWERS DOES THIS DANG THING HAVE!?" Max yelled, wincing as it stared at Isabel with its one, glistening eye.  
  
She gritted her teeth. Something bubbled within her gut. Her eyes locked again with the one eye. She yelled, and charged.  
  
She grazed it's side as it bent to the other. It’s arms raised, then raked. Ten nails dug into her arms. The rage seeped out of her. Next the calm. Then the fear. The sadness. All the way through to her core, happiness. And then. Nothing.

Max's throat burned as he swallowed. The spirit pulled back. As it's arms raised, Isabel sank, dropping like a rag doll.

"IZ."  
  
Their eyes locked. In a blink, it's hands squeezed on his arms. Fear, sadness, guilt, disgust, happiness and others, drained from his veins. Numbness, static, crackled along his limbs as the face hung inches from his.  
  
As his vision turned black, he could see it. Gray bark with twisted purple veins surrounding the lone eye, the face's only feature. Yet, despite the lack of mouth, he could tell....  
  
It was grinning.

 

 

**> Moodstruck’s Grin Ending Unlocked [_> Try again?_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12216564/chapters/27748497) _[>New Game?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12216564/chapters/27747174)_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unprepared Bad End #2. Want to go back and find the other endings?


	3. >Choose NOPE and leave

"NO!" He hollered, grabbed Isabel's wrist, and started moving up the path towards the parking lot. "Nope, no, nope, not happening, not today." He said quickly, eyes darting left to right.  
  
Isabel stumbled after him, until she gained footing. "We had it!"   
  
"WE'RE NOT DOING THIS TONIGHT!"

 

**_[>Continue.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12216564/chapters/27747771) _ **


	4. >Choose anger and fight

Isabel pulled Max behind her and opened her umbrella as wisps of black played with the shadows. "Get ready!" She said, eyebrows furrowing as her eyes kept up with the movement behind the trees. Static crackled and wavered like a lost radio signal.

Max swallowed as he grabbed for his bat. Black energy bloomed and swirled from it as he pointed it towards the trees. His jaw set as his stomach flip flopped. He stared ahead, ready, or as ready as a budding spectral could be, to watch Isabel's starboard.

The flashlight flickered out just as clouds engulfed the moonlight. Red energy rolled off of Isabel as she fired six more shots into the dark. Like a flare, each bathed the trees in cherry red until fading out. One, however, hit.  
  
Max's bat hummed in his hand as an explosion of red splashed onto the spirit. It was consumed by black energy. All they could see was 1) it was tall and 2) it had one glistening white eye.

Isabel yelled out a war cry as she suddenly charged forward. Red energy wrapped around her hand forming a bigger hand. She held her umbrella like a shield. The spirit shifted, wavering in place. It curved to the side as it's black energy crackled around it like fire. She fell on her knees, momentum carrying her across the dew drop grass. Her red fist flew forward, punching it in the gut.

Max blinked and he too charged forward. Dropping the flashlight he double handed his bat. His own black energy twisted off him as he ran. The spirit's one eye glistened as it's head turned, slowly, towards Max. Isabel formed a sword in hand and-stabbed at air.

  
_Bump. Bump. Bump._  
  
Isabel stared at darkness. Adrenaline suddenly fading. Her head whipped back. Hair swung with her. Behind her, about five feet away stood Max. His bat, fallen, forgotten, at his feet. Her eyes widened. Heart once again picking up pace.  
  
The clouds scattered. Moonlight casted her friend in a shadow. Wrapped tightly on his shoulders were thin fingers. Black energy curled off the both of them. Max stared at her, his face neutral. His dark brown eyes slowly drained away turning full, glistening white.

Isabel's voice caught in her throat. "Max!?"  
  
The fingers on his shoulders loosened. His body fell like a rag doll. The spirit stared at her with one, glistening, white eye.

She scrambled backwards, heart racing. It stretched, bending sideways and in a blink, it stood tall and in front of her.  
  
The spirit reached out with its gray toned fingers. She threw a ray of red. Smack with her umbrella. Swiped at it with a sword. Ten nails pricked her jacket. And as she stared into it's one eye, the fear left. Then the grief. The sadness. Anger. Happiness.  
  
It all left until she felt. Empty.  
  
And the world turned black.

 

 **> Moodstruck Ending Unlocked.** _**[>Try again?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12216564/chapters/27747174)**_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unprepared Bad Ending #1. Want to go back and find the other endings?


	5. >Go left, playground.

Both kids breathed heavily. Isabel released her iron grip on Max's arm. "I vote not going back." She stated, as her eyes flipped left and right.

Max coughed. He nodded. "Agreed." The flashlight in hand flickered again. He frowned, and smacked it with his hand. It stayed on. "Which way?"

She frowned. "While the night frogs would hate us for disturbing them, there isn't a lot of ground for us to stand on without getting a boat."

"And, I don't know about you, but I really don't wanna be dragged into some pond  by a vengeful spirit during a harvest moon, and become fish food, or have my soul forever stuck haunting the fishermen and the occasional rowdy teen."

Isabel's eyes narrowed as she looked at him. "How many horror movies have you seen?"

He shrugged as he gestured with his flashlight. "Oh, ya know, saw a lot of the _Terrifying Situation_ movies. First few make ya wary of certain places like lakes, cabins and mansions in the middle of nowhere, and I guess ponds in this case."

Isabel raised an eyebrow. Her eyes shifting slightly, trying to read his face. She shrugged. "Alright, playground it is."

The two walked in silence. Max occasionally sweeping the trees with his flashlight as Isabel's red energy wrapped around her arm and fade before shaping into anything. She swung her umbrella to her shoulder again. Her eyes scanning the evergreens and oaks along with Max's beam. Max's bat swirled with black energy as he itched the back of his neck. It faded as he moved his hand inside his black hoodie pocket.

"Why don't they have street lights?" Max asked, the strain of silence being too much for him.

Isabel clicked her tongue in response. "Beats me. I didn't design this place." She sniffed. "Probably didn't expect we'd get through the gate."

"But still," his hand moved to the brim of his cap, "it's the principle of safety."

"Says Mr. Backflips McGee."

He rolled his eyes. "Don't they ever have, I dunno, night events or something?"

A beat of silence.

"Well," Isabel scratched her head thoughtfully, "they used to show movies and have firework displays every once in awhile." Her tongue poked out, trying to reach her nose. "I think they used to, but I'm not well-versed in Mayview history or legends. That's more of Lisa's forte."

"'Course it is." He grumbled.

Isabel's eyes shifted over to him. "You alright there?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, totally not getting blackmailed or anything nope." His mouth twitched. "Just. Peachy."

She nodded. "Okay, bitter, got it."

The crunching stopped as the road made the transition to blacktop. The black road seemed to soak in all light as the strips of faded white paint reflected back. Max’s flashlight cut through the darkness as he swept the area. He sighed. “Think they’re following us?”

Isabel hummed and kept quiet. She stuffed her hand in her jacket pocket.

Max followed the beam again, waiting for a spirit to make shadow puppets or say hello. Strange. “Ya know,” Max said, keeping his eyes on the trees as they passed, “it’s kinda quiet tonight.”

“Mmmm.”

“Also feels like, how it used to be before I started seeing shades.”

Isabel’s eyes widened as her gaze darted to Max. “What.”

Max twirled his flashlight in his hand and looked back at her. “Yeah, I don’t like this. This was a bad idea.” He adjusted his hat. “Too quiet, not near as vibrant.”

She turned her attention back to the road. “Let’s make this quick then.” Isabel started picking up her pace. Max followed closely behind.

The duo reached the playground in moments. The moon shown brightly as clouds drifted overhead, playing with moving shadows, and teasing anyone without nightvision by taking away bits of natural night light. As the clouds rolled, Isabel stood firmly at the entrance as Max used his flashlight to comb through the outer rim.

“See anything?” She asked, watching the playground glint and shine under the beam of moonlight and flashlight.

“Just a creepy playground.” He called back before returning to her side. “I just...really want a bed to sleep in right now.” He stifled a yawn.

She smacked his shoulder. “Stop that, you’re gonna-” She quickly covered her mouth and forced it closed. After a moment had passed she spoke again. “-make me yawn.” She flexed her arm. Red spectral energy flexed with her. “Wake up. Feel the adrenaline man.”

"Adrenaline Man is my father when he's had a blue ox and two cups of coffee." He inched close to her face. "Never, let him drive." She snorted. He got closer. "I'm serious."  
  
Isabel waved him away. Her shoulders shaking. She took a deep breath. Her shoulders stopped. "Okay, but the face you were making plus the mental image you were painting. Not a good combo."

He shook his head, aiming his flashlight elsewhere. "Still, never let your parent drown himself in enough caffeine to make his heart beat so fast it's like it stopped." He looked back. "And don't let him drive while listening to heavy metal. Cop's orders."  
  
Her mouth twitched a grin. "I have so many questions."  
  
He gave a subtle smile. "I wish I was joking." Max sighed, looking onto the swing set. "He's a nut, but...gotta love 'em ya know? Even when they do embarrass the heck out of you every other sentence." He watched the swing sway in the breeze. First, lightly, then it lowered slightly, as though someone sat down on the swing's seat. Max's eyes widened as the swing began moving back, and forth. Up and back higher than the last movement like a pendulum.

"Um," Max lowered his flashlight to the ground as the chains on the swing squeaked with each movement, "Iz. I think-"

Someone sniffed behind him. He froze, not daring to move an inch. Slowly, he turned away from the swing's high momentum to Isabel standing still. Max opened then closed his mouth.

Isabel crossed her arms, holding her stomach. Her hair draped over her face, hiding it.

"Isabel?" the flashlight beam hit her, hiding her face deeper in shadows. "Isabel?" Max repeated, "Are-is everything okay?"

She sniffed. "I'm fine." Her voice was quiet, almost distant. But she was there, standing before him.

_Drip._

_Plop_.

Max tilt his head and lowered his beam. A couple droplets glistened in the light. She was...crying.

 

_**[>Comfort her.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12216564/chapters/27748497) [>Look back to the swing set.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12216564/chapters/27748320)** _


	6. >At the Parking lot.

Gravel crunched under their feet as they approached the poorly lit parking lot. A couple of the street lights had gone out. The lone car in the parking lot, however, was bathing under light.  
  
Max sighed. "I've never been so happy to see his dumb car."  
  
"Weirdly enough," Isabel said as they approached the light. She placed her hand on the hood, "same here. " Isabel patted the hood, it drummed an echo in reply. She moved a stray strand of hair from her face. "Well Mr. Escape, now what?" She raised an eyebrow for emphasis. "Neither of us have the keys and the others are still out there."  
  
Max coughed. "Uh, well..." his hand went to his pockets. It fumbled around until it felt the weight of his phone. He pulled it out and flipped it open. "Could always call 'em back."

"You sure?" Isabel asked, her umbrella pointing out to the side awkwardly as she placed her hands on her hips. She raised both eyebrows and he frowned at his phone. "What's the matter Max?"  
  
He looked up, still frowning. "Who's bright idea was it, to come to a park, in the middle of the night, that has no cell service."  
  
"Ding ding ding. " Isabel arched her arms up, "We have an answer."  
  
He grumbled, stuffing his phone back into his pocket. " Just when I thought things were looking up." He lightly kicked a tire and sighed while staring at his reflection in the passenger window. A lamppost flickered out on the other side of the parking lot. "No way."  
  
Isabel slung her umbrella over her shoulders and draped her arms over it. "What?"  
  
Max stared at her and pulled at the door handle. It clicked open.

Isabel stayed silent for a beat, registering open door. "Well," she dropped the umbrella to her side, "that still doesn't solve the fact we're stuck here until he gets back."  
  
Max hummed in agreement as he swung the door open more and clicked the unlock all button. "Still surprising his car hasn't been stolen yet." He bent over, ready to climb in, when twigs snapped. Max’s flashlight flickered.  
  
Isabel turned towards the sound, umbrella pointed at the source. Red spectral energy rolled and flared off her shoulders. Light blue and lime green flared like ignited swamp gas. Isabel's eyes widened as Isaac and Ed stumbled into the light. Both coughed and stopped like deer in headlights.  
  
Ed's skewed glasses reflected the light. Isaac's arms were covered in scrapes and...claw marks... They stared at her, both trying to catch their breaths.  
  
Max popped open the driver's door and rolled onto the asphalt. He mumbled to himself as he stood, brushing off specs of ground and sand. "Okay, so, we got a couple options. Wait until the nerds shooooo-" his eyes glanced up, registering the other half of the club members. "Okay, one option then." He adjusted his hat. "You two look rough. Have fun?"  
  
Sparks danced on Isaac's fingers briefly. "Yes, Max. Oodles." His eye twitched.  
  
Ed scampered over to Isabel with tears in his eyes. "It was awful Izzy, awful!" She grunted as he quickly hugged her. He pulled away and ran his fingers through his hair. "I lost my flashlight and we stumbled through the dark for hours and-" He looked over to Max. "WAIT A MINUTE!"  
  
Max blinked and looked down at the flashlight in his hand. He turned it over to the masking tape his thumb had been picking at. He looked up at Ed, "Uh," it flickered in his hand, "you need new batteries."

Ed threw up his arms. "I JUST CHANGED THEM BEFORE WE GOT IN THE CAR!"  
  
Isaac frowned. His eyes glancing at everyone's faces. "Who cares about some dumb flashlight now? We need a plan-"  
  
"Agreed." Isabel crossed her arms over her chest. "We ran into something very off and Max here panicked-"  
  
"Hey!" Max called from the driver's seat. "You ran with me!" He pointed the flashlight to under the dashboard and started fumbling with something.  
  
"Anyways," Isabel rolled her neck, "we're stuck here until Spender get's back-"  
  
The car roared to life. It's headlights flickered on, blinding everyone outside the car. A chorus of "OW"s and "Hey!"s complained as Max smacked the flickering flashlight in his hands, grinning.  
  
"You were saying?" He asked, voice dripping with smug.  
  
Isabel rubbed her fingers over her eyes. "A warning next time would be nice."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
Isaac and Ed stared at the car baffled. "Were there keys in there?" Isaac asked, still rubbing his eyes with the palm of his hand.  
  
Isabel stared at Max as he shook his head. "Did you just...hot wire the car?" He finger gunned at her. "Oh my god, I've been running around with a criminal this whole night." The sides of her mouth tugged into a grin.

Ed readjusted his glasses. His tongue stuck out a little between his lips. He stood unnaturally still. "SHOT GUN!" He yelled before hopping over the hood, tumbled on the ground, popped back onto his feet, and practically swan dove into the passenger's seat.

Everyone stared at him blankly as he closed the passenger's door and put his seat belt on. He grinned.

Isabel turned back to Isaac and Max. "Other problem. How are we going to get out of here. None of us know how to drive."

Max raised an index finger. "Well-"  
  
Isaac immediately pulled a pair of goggles from his jacket and slipped them over his eyes. He cracked his fingers as sparks danced across them. "I'll drive."  
  
Max and Isabel met each other's gaze and shrugged.  
  
"Well, that settles that then." Isabel stretched an arm behind her head and yawned as she and Max took places in the backseat.  
  
Max tossed his bag on the car's floor and chucked Ed's flashlight to his lap. It flickered one last time before Ed turned it off. As seat belts were buckled, Isaac turned back to them. "So, where should we."  
  
"Sleep over." Max yawned. He covered his mouth with his fist. "Dad won't mind uninvited guests."  
  
A quick survey between the club members and moments of mulling over how bad they'd feel about leaving their teacher behind. As they drove off, feeling like he had this coming to him, they formulated a plan on how to explain why a 13 year old was driving a car, why they had a 'stolen' car in their possession, and who authorized an impromptu sleepover without informing the other's guardians.

In the now empty parking lot, the last lamppost flickered off as a figure cloaked in black watched the fading red rear lights drive off in the distance.

 

 

**> It Follows Ending Unlocked. _[>Begin again?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12216564/chapters/27747174)_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good (?) Ending. Want to go back and find the other endings?


	7. >Choose fear and run

"We have to move." Isabel ordered before dragging Max along with her. He stumbled forward before catching himself and ran with her.

Gravel crunched underfoot as they sped through the park. Neither daring to look at the trees nor behind them. Their eyes locked on the road ahead. They only slowed as adrenaline started to fade and a choice stood before them, a sign pointing in three directions: back to the parking lot, left for the playground, and right for the pond.

 

 

_****[>Back to the parking lot.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12216564/chapters/27748680) ** [** >Go left, playground ** **.**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12216564/chapters/27747732)   [> **Right, for the pond.**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12216564/chapters/27748443)** _


	8. >Pull Back.

Max held his hand firm, refusing to budge. His eyes stared at Isabel's. Murky. Glowing. Green.  
  
"Iz?"  
  
Something bright and green danced behind the cover of fog. She took a step forward. He pulled her back.  
  
"Izzy?"

She didn't respond.  
  
She moved forward again. When he pulled back, she tore her hand from his. Her eyes never breaking away from the light.

As he stumbled, he saw through the fog. Saw the muted mossy green light bob and beckon. He shook his head and stood. The fog returned, clouding his friend.  
  
Something twisted in his stomach as he ran forward. His feet thumped and creaked the dock. The light paused and as he caught up to Isabel near the end of the dock, so did she.  
  
"Isabel!" He yelled, quickly standing in front of her. He waved his flashlight in her eyes. "Snap out of it!"  
  
She scrunched her eyes shut and swatted at his hand. "Ow! What the heck Max!?" She blinked a few times as the dots flashing in her eyes faded.

He hugged her.  
  
She frowned, confused. "Max, what's-"  
  
He squeezed her tight. "Don't look behind me. Don't do it, don't. You were hypnotized by a light and its behind the fog and we need to get off the dock now or it'll try and drown us and-"  
  
She pulled back to look at his face. "Max, I'm right here. I'm okay."  
  
The flashlight behind her flickered.

Max's breath hitched in his throat as he stared behind her. A tall, lanky figure surrounded by fog and black energy stood, waiting by the trees. Watching.

Isabel raised an eyebrow and turned, but was stopped by Max.  
  
"Don't give it attention."  
  
"Don't give what-MAX!"  
  
_Splash. Slap._  
  
Isabel fell on her butt. She winced. Tears started welling in her eyes as she stared at the fog in front of her, devoid of Max.

She inhaled sharply as she pushed herself onto her feet. A flashlight rolled to her, tapping her shoe. She sniffed, and picked it up. It flashed in her hands. A green light bobbed in front of her. She shut her eyes quickly and turned before opening them again.  
  
Moving quickly across the dock, she heard splashing and slapping behind her. Her stomach twisted in knots as she reached the end and hit land. The flashlight flickered,on and off and on again. She stopped.  
  
Black energy from a tall, lanky figure stood at the edge of the forest. It stared at her. She could feel it. But the fog held misty wall between them. Green light flashed behind her as something slapped the water.  
  
Her muscles tensed. Her body shook.  
  
She yelled.  
  
Red flared. The dock behind her flipped over. Through tears and fog she pointed her finger towards the black and fired.  
  
And fired.  
  
And fired.  
  
And ran.  
  
But nothing, no matter how hard she'd try, nothing would bring him back.

 

**> Max's Sacrifice Ending Unlocked _[>Try again?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12216564/chapters/27748443) [>New Game?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12216564/chapters/27747174)_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one survives Bad End. Want to go back and find the other endings?


	9. >Retrace Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue

Gravel crunched under their feet as Isabel and Max traced their path back. The trees shuffled by wind and wildlife, casting elongated shadows by the neon red glow as they passed. They kept their attention ahead with Max occasionally looked back. Every time, nothing stood in the darkness. Nothing to watch their every move as they walked the park. Nothing to blend with the trees and hide its glistening eye. Nothing to warp their emotions. Nothing to-   
  
Isabel stopped in her tracks. Her head tilting up. "Max." She whispered. Her index finger still faintly glowing red.   
  
"Hm?"   
  
"Look."

The sky filled with colors. Greens, blues, oranges, purples...a rainbow, flew overhead. Large moth wings fluttered farther up, while smaller, busier hummingbees hovered closer to them. A hummingbee, with its thin green beak and yellow and red striped body popped and whizzed around them before buzzing off with the rest.   
  
"They're...back." Isabel whispered. A smile faintly gracing her lips.   
  
Max looked over to her and held up a fist. She stared at it for a moment before bumping her fist against his.   
  
They stood, staring at the display of neon energy overhead, until they finally tore away. Gravel crunched as they continued towards the parking lot.   
  
The others were waiting.

 

* * *

  
  
The street lights were working, all bright, safe, and welcoming. Spender's car, all sparkly, fancy, and dumb, still sat underneath the glow of fluorescent light. Insects buzzed, smacking their tiny bodies against the glass. Max and Isabel stood on the sidewalk, brows furrowing as they took in the person-less lot.   
  
Then, the car's front lights flashed on. Max yelled, shielding his eyes with his arm immediately. "WHAT THE FLIP!?"   
  
Isabel winced as she held her hands up. "SERIOUSLY!?"

The car horn honked as the driver's side window rolled down. Spender with his dorky sunglasses and goofy grin poked out. "KIDS!"   
  
"WHAT'S WITH YOU AND BLINDING PEOPLE!?"   
  
The passenger's door opened. Lime green gas rose and twirled as Ed stumbled out of the car. "IZZY! YOU'RE ALIVE!!!"   
  
"Ed, get back in the car.”

Isabel's attention snapped over to the backseat car door opening. Spiky orange hair pierced the night sky as sky blue curled and wafted above Isaac's shoulders.   
  
"We are not staying. Get back in the car-" Spender's pleas were ignored.   
  
Isaac yawned and covered his mouth. "What took you two so long?" He asked mid yawn.   
  
Isabel and Max exchanged glances. "Finishing our mission."   
  
"Being stalked and nearly murdered by a spirit." Max helped Ed to his feet while his eyes were still on Isaac. "So how'd your night go?"   
  
"Oh you know,"

_ Isaac shoved his hands in his vest pockets as Ed wandered around a small, well kept cabin. Ed tumbled down the hill yelling hysterically as Isaac slowly sat up only for Ed to crash into him. Spender waking from a daze as the boys stared at their teacher on the ground. _

Isaac shrugged.  "Same old." Max’s eyes narrowed slightly.

Ed bounced on his feet, stumbled back into Isaac and laughed. “Haha oh man, no way, we totally got the spirit. Didn’t we?” Ed leaned his head back and grinned up at Isaac.   
  
"Yeah," Isaac said, not looking down at Ed, "new tool's in the car."   
  
**_BEEP_ ** .   
  
The car horn honked again. Spender stared at them. "Come along children. I need to get you all home."

Ed spun around Isaac and stood in front of Max as the AC collectively started making their way towards the car.   
  
"Oi! You're not going anywhere." Ed's eyes narrowed as he poked Max's chest with an accusatory finger.   
  
Max stared blankly at Ed. "I'm too tired for his Ed."   
  
Ed's eyes narrowed. "I know you stole my flashlight." He held out his hand and grabbed at the air between them. "Give it back."   
  
Max shrugged and pulled his bat out of his backpack, flashlight still attached. "You sure you want a possessed flashlight that harbors a murderous spirit?"   
  
Ed's eyes widened as he took a large step back. "Uh, n-no." He dashed back to his place up front. "SHOT GUN!"

  
Max shook his head as he returned his bat to his backpack and walked over to the backseat of the car. He tossed his bag onto the car's floor and slid in next to Isabel. She flashed a grin at him as he shut the door. Collective clicks filled the cabin.   
  
Spender sighed in relief as he tapped the steering wheel. He adjusted the rearview mirror slightly as he backed out. "So," he said, as they drove through the park's wrought iron gated entrance,   
  
"how'd the mission go?"

 

  
  
**> Mission Completed.**

**  
** **> Return of the Spirits Ending Unlocked _[>Return to Start?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12216564/chapters/27747174)_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's True Ending. Want to go back and find the other endings?


	10. >Look back at the swing set

Max swallowed, turning back to the swing set. His stomach churned as the swing's momentum turned it upside down. It hung in the air briefly before gravity pulled it back down. Dust and dirt kicked up in clouds as the swing came to a sudden halt. The flashlight flickered in his hand. He took a step back. His pounding heart drummed in his ears. Isabel’s sobbing ceased.

He trembled. His grip on the flashlight tightened like a knife twisting in his gut. Muscles in his throat tightened. Black spectral energy rolled off his arms, swirling, grasping at air. "Iz, we gotta-" He turned back, ready to grab his friend's arm and hightail it out of there but.

Spectral energy is smoke as a spectral is a flame. When a candle is snuffed, the smoke still rises, until the last of it fades into the cold air of night. Bright cherry red wisps hung in the air, drifting, curling into nothingness. She was-

  
"Iz!?" Max called out, his flashlight swatting at the air in a last ditch effort that the beam of light would catch something. "Izzy??"   
  
His flashlight flickered once more. The sharp twist in his gut made him tear up. He stood in place, eyes darting to the dancing shadows mocking him. His voice seized in his throat, but he still called out.   
  
"Isabel!?"   
  
But no answer, no sound, returned his call.

 

**> Disappearing Friend Ending Unlocked.   _[>Try again?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12216564/chapters/27747732) [>Start over?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12216564/chapters/27747174)_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dial tone hummed in his ears.
> 
> “The number you dialed has been changed, disconnected, or is no longer in service. If you feel have reached this recording in error, please check the number and try your call again.”
> 
> Bad end. Want to go back and find the other endings?


	11. >Right, for the pond

Isabel pulled her jacket tighter as she kicked a piece of gravel farther down the road. Max adjusted his backpack while he rolled his stiff shoulders. He glanced at her briefly, before shifting back to the road ahead. He looked back at her again, before quickly focusing on the road once more.  
  
Isabel raised an eyebrow. "What."   
  
"Um...uh," Max scratched the back of his neck with his free hand, "Where did-is that Johnny's jacket?"   
  
She a cruel smile formed on her lips. "It _was_ ." He stared at her blankly. She shrugged, "He wasn't tough enough for it. All I'm saying."   
  
Max frowned as he processing this information. "So," he gestured with his flashlight, "did you just-I dunno-fight him for it?"   
  
She flashed a grin. "Yep." He gradually moved a few steps to the side as they walked. She shook her head. "You more afraid of me than the spirit that almost jumped us?"   
  
Max returned to her side a few steps later. "While my pride and bones will hurt, I'd rather be mugged by you."

A pair of leaves swirled and danced in circles as a light breeze picked them up, and swirled them across the road. A haze of mist gradually overtook their vision as they continued walking forward. The beam of light from Max's flashlight reflected the dense off-gray film. They squinted and swatted at the air in front of their faces trying to untie the rain blanket that enveloped them.  
  
"Max," Isabel's red energy unrolled off her back, pushing the mist away as she held out her hand, "stick close. Something doesn't feel right about this."

Max moved closer, his fingers grasping at her hand. He lowered the flashlight, sweeping the ground as they moved forward, hand in hand, red and black energy swirling behind them.  
  
"You think we're close?" He asked, moving the flashlight up briefly to check for breaks in the wall of mist.   
  
_Sploop. Splash._   
  
She squeezed his hand, signalling to stop. "Very." She whispered before taking a deep, calming breath.

He squeezed back.

The mist parted briefly. The pond, was dead ahead. Across it stood an old, wooden cabin with part of the roof collapsed in itself. Neon blue crackled from inside. Something twisted in their guts. Both took a few steps forward. Their footsteps thumping and creaking on a wooden dock. Algae and moss clung to its posts as water sloshed underneath.

A gentle breeze rippled the bubbling water, and chilled the kids' exposed skin. A ball of old moss green light floated above the pond. As it swayed side to side, the two watched it. Neither were mesmerized, just, curious. Isabel took a step on the dock. The light froze for a second before it continued to bob above the mirror surface.

 

_**[>Go towards the light.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12216564/chapters/27748578) [>Pull back.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12216564/chapters/27747951)** _


	12. >Comfort her.

Max took a step forward, doing his best to ignore the squeaks still going on behind him. "Iz, what's..." His voice faltered as she gripped her stomach tighter and curled herself smaller.  
  
Soft sobs came from her as more tears dripped to the ground.   
  
Max hesitantly reached out, pulled back for a moment as her shoulder began shaking, before going through and gently touching her shoulder. "Iz."   
  
Isabel's head snapped up at the touch. Her eyes were red and puffy. Tears heavily streaming down her face. Her lips were quivering as she bit hard on her lower lip. Red energy curled and bloomed off her shoulders as she stared at him through the tears.   
  
Something twisted in Max's gut. He took a deep breath and stepped closer. "I-" His lips thinned. His voice unsure of what to say. He searched her eyes, and opened his arms, a silent invitation.

 

She stared at him for a moment before headbutting his shoulder and knocking him a little off balance. Once he regained his footing he glanced down at her, which was strange in of itself. He was used to looking up, but. Isabel's umbrella smacked his back as she wrapped her arms around his chest. She squeezed.  
  
He blinked. His arms slowly lowered to her shoulders as he wrapped them around her. The contents of his bag clanked together as he moved forward, holding her tightly. She buried her face deeper into his shoulder.

She sniffed. Her breathing began moving from erratic to slow and rhythmic. She moved her face to the side, and let go for a second to move her dark hair out of her eyes to look at him. "Thank you." She whispered. A small smile formed on her lips.

Max's shoulders relaxed. He mirrored her smile. "I'm so bad at this."

She snorted, pushing her face back into his shoulder. "You really are." Her voice muffled back.

 

**_[>Okay, enough feels fest.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12216564/chapters/27747330)   [>I feel a lot better.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12216564/chapters/27748614)_**


	13. >Go towards the light

Max took a step next to Izzy. The light before them stopped moving. It continued its dance above the water's surface. The two stepped forward. The light beckoned. They followed it.

Isabel and Max stood at the end of the rickety, old dock. Their hands, still holding the other's. The light, mossy, damp, and muted, bobbed towards them until it snuffed itself a foot later.   
  
Isabel blinked. The mist had rolled back in. She frowned. Her eyes squinting through the fog.   
  
Max rubbed his head with his flashlight as he blinked slowly. "Ugh, my head."

Water sloshed. Close. Very  _ close _ . The two instinctively took a step back. Dock boards creaked underneath. Something large and wet slapped the dock before them. They jumped back.   
  
And fell through.

The board snapped under the force and weight of two pre-teens.  _ Splash. _ Isabel broke the surface first, gasping for air. Max followed her shortly.   
  
"THE HECK WAS THAT!?"   
  
"FLIP THE FLASHLIGHT!"

Max stared at the pond's bottom as he spun, trying to figure out where it had-. His head snapped up. Mouth open to shout at Isabel when-   
  
He was dragged under.   
  
Isabel screeched. She dove under. Eyes stung as she strained to see.   
  
A murky, bulbous shadow loomed past the dock's posts. The light, all green, muted and alluring danced in a figure 8. She swam towards it. Her lungs, burning, screaming to take air, but... The light....

On instinct, she inhaled. Water caught her breath instead of air. Bubbles floated to the surface and popped, but Isabel did not follow.   
  
Lungs taking on water she felt, light headed. Dizzy. A nap. A nap would solve this.   
  
As she slowly sank to the bottom, the old mossy green light winked out. A large hand wrapped in mildew and tattered cloth reached out, grasping Isabel's torso. It pulled, dragging her from decent into a jagged tooth maw.   
  
The flashlight at the bottom of the pond flickered off.

 

 

**> Great, now you're both dead Ending Unlocked. ** _**[>Try again?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12216564/chapters/27748443) [>Start again?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12216564/chapters/27747174)** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drowning Bad end x2. Want to go back and find the other endings?


	14. >I feel a lot better.

Isabel said something Max couldn't make out. He tilted his head to the side.

"Wanna stop talking to my hoodie and share with the class?"

She snorted and pulled back. "I said thank you. I feel better.”

A small smile tugged at Max's lips. "Good." He cleared his throat and scratched the back of his neck, "I was worried about you for a bit there."

She grinned. "Aw, you were worried."   
  
His cheeks dusted pink. "Well, I mean, you suddenly started crying I wasn't sure if you were hurt or I said something or-"   
  
Isabel laughed. "No, I'm fine." She smiled brightly. "You're sweet." She dropped her umbrella and grasped his hands.   
  
He dropped the flashlight. It hit the ground and flickered. "Um, thanks?"   
  
She giggled and started pulling him to spin with her. "Welcome!"

Max stumbled a bit. Isabel laughed louder. He firmly planted his feet, stopping Isabel from furthering their dizzy dance. "I, are you sure you're okay?" His eyebrows furrowed. Concern  clear as day on his face.   
  
Isabel's giggle fit slowed for a brief moment before kicking up again. "Of course I am!" She sighed, wistfully, still laughing a little. Her eyes looked at their hands, her's void of her tool. Releasing one hand she bent over, still laughing at some silly pun Ed told her once. As her fingers brushed her umbrella, something flipped in her stomach.

Her eyes shot up, towards the swings where a couple swung back and forth without care. Without riders. At the end of the line of the massive swing set stood a tall, slender figure standing beside a pole. A single, glistening, white eye stared back.

She blinked. Her eyes first darting to her hand, still in his, then she saw his face. His eyebrow raised, confusion clouding his eyes. She inhaled, then exhaled. "Max."   
  
He blinked. "Yeah?"   
  
She nodded to the swings. Soon as his eyes moved to the end, his grip on her hand tightened. "It's okay." She said, her voice soothing. "I'm here." She turned towards the spirit. It watched them back. "It manipulates emotions."   
  
"...Good cause like I didn't think my hugs were that powerful."

She snorted. "We'll work on them." She squeezed his hand. "I have a plan, but you may not like it." Isabel whispered.   
  
Max's lips thinned. "I'm gonna have to get close don't I?"   
  
"I've got your back." She reassured with another hand squeeze. "I'll shoot after you swiped with your bat. You're better at dodging. Faster."   
  
He shrugged. "I've got some flips in me."   
  
Isabel glanced at him. "If you start feeling overwhelmed with fear, run back to me. I'll cover you."   
  
"And if you start feeling angry," he started, "I'll hold you back from charging in."   
  
Their eyes met. They nodded. Max pulled his bat out of his backpack. Isabel pointed her umbrella at the spirit. Red wisps of smoke rolled off while Max tossed his backpack to the side.   
  
"Remember," Isabel said, eyes locking on target, "control your emotions. Remember to breathe."

_ Inhale. _   
  
The spirit straightened. Its blackened energy curled around its body, wrapping it in a protective shield. The eye, never losing focus of the kids.   
  
_ Exhale _ .   
  
Max bolted forward. Bat swung. Swipe. It bent left.   
  
_ CrAcK _ .   
  
Red struck its shoulder. Black evaporated and quickly flared back.

_ scrEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH _ .   
  
Max and Isabel winced. It lashed out. Max ducked. Isabel covered.   
  
_ Pop. Pop _ .   
  
Its spindly hand jerked back. Red smoke briefly overtaking black before being consumed once again. Head snapped to Isabel. Max struck.

It stumbled, bending backwards. Max jumped back. Fingers pierced gravel. Its white eye stared forward.   
  
_ Fwoop. Squelch. _   
  
_ SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeee _ .   
  
Red blossomed, consuming inky black, puncturing glistening white. The spirit clawed at its face, raking away the black, attempting to pull out the red smoke evaporating in its fingers. Yet it lingered. Isabel pointed her umbrella towards it. Eyes narrowed. Brows furrowed.   
  
Red wrapped around the umbrella until rolling into a sphere at the tip. She pulled back and fired. Sphere turned arrow struck true, square in its breaking chest. It buckled forward.   
  
Max raised his bat high and with a sharp  **_TWHACK_ ** , it collapsed.   
  
_ Inhale _ .   
  
A spindly white wisp rose up. It stared at the two of them, with their chests and shoulders still moving...still breathing. The singular eye was hollow, gone, in its evaporative state.   
  
It sped quickly diving behind them and into the ground.   
  
_ Exhale _ .   
  
The two locked eyes. They grinned, tired and worn. Relief swept over them as their gazes shifted over to the flashlight, flickering on the ground.   
  
"Well," Max said, moving his bat over the old, aluminum flashlight. It clanged against his bat, "I'm not touching this."

Isabel held up her hands and took a step back as he pointed his bat to her. "Nope." She shook her head. "No, I'm not the one who's spec color matches that."

"I got a tool." Max waved his bat around for emphasis, "I don't need two AND I'M NOT MIND MELDING OR WHATEVER TO SOMETHING THAT TRIED TO KILL  US ALL NIGHT."

Isabel sighed. Her shoulders slumped a little. "But we did it." She lightly tapped his shoulder with her knuckles. "Stalker Flashlight is tooled. We're alive and kicked BUTT!" She grinned and opened her arms a bit.   
  
Max lowered his bat and snorted. He looked away, opening his arms back. "Suuuure."

Her grin widened as she jumped into him, arms wrapping around his shoulders before lifting him an inch off the ground. “Like hugging a pillow of remotes.”   
  
“Hey!”

She laughed and set him down. Before she could push away, he pulled her back in and squeezed tightly.

Isabel snorted. "You're so bad at this."   
  
"Ey!" he squinted at her, "I'm tryin'."   
  
She patted his back. "I know, thank you. We'll work more on them later."

They broke away. Isabel smoothed out her jacket and hooked her umbrella to her arm as Max picked up his backpack and stuffed the batlight into his bag.

Max swung his straps over his shoulders and readjusted his hat. "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm ready to sleep for 1,000 years."   
  
Isabel rolled her eyes. "More like 3, but to each their own."

She raised her hand, cherry neon rolled and curled at her fingertips, casting an eerie reddish hue against the beckoning shadows. "Ready?"   
  
"Have been since we first saw that thing."

 

 

_**[>Retrace Steps.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12216564/chapters/27748206) ** _


	15. >Back to the Parking Lot.

“Welp,” Max said as his flashlight swept over the sign, “I vote we ditch this mission, go home, sleep, and deal with this nonsense in the morning.”

Isabel's face was neutral and screamed disapproval. She arched an eyebrow. "Max, we'd be running into the spirit we just ran from." Her grip on his arm tightened.   
  
Max's lips thinned as his eyebrows furrowed. He hummed.

"You didn't say nooooooo-"   
  
She huffed. "Max, we're not going back the way we came."   
  
"We couuuld always retreat to the trees and-"   
  
"Strategy." Isabel raised her umbrella and waked his shoulder, "spirits can phase through corporal objects."   
  
"Beeline." Max stated as he raised the flickering flashlight. "And I can blind it."

Max turned the flashlight on and off for emphasis. It flickered again.   
  
"Max," she released his arm to place her hand on his shoulder, "as a friend, I'm gonna put this gently.  _ Change the batteries _ ."   
  
He stared at her blankly before flipping the switch on and off again. "So," it flickered, "parking lot."   
  
She sighed in defeat. "Yeah," Isabel stifled a yawn, "you're lucky training wiped me tonight."   
  
He grinned, aiming his flashlight to the trees. "Goodbye park, I'll never return to again."

 

_**[>Continue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12216564/chapters/27747771) ** _


	16. Author's Note

 

Why hello! Thank you for reading "Counterbalance".

This fic started off as a prompt on tumblr that spiraled out of control somehow.  That somehow I blame on both the lovely monstrblood as well as the beautiful fic ["CopyCat" by OneThreateningAcronym](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6917500/chapters/15780448), another Choose Your Own Adventure style of fic. I started this fic about, Sept 19th. Oof, ten days ago? The days have blurred as I just seemed to churn out each path and ending. It all started with the _ >Comfort her _path and spiraled from there. Back then, the fic used to be called “Tough Girls Don’t Cry” and was not even planned on becoming the monster that it did.

 

**Just a reminder**  there are multiple endings and paths and I did my best to mix them around.

 

I hope you enjoyed Counterbalance! Thanks for reading!!


End file.
